Korekiyo Shinguji
|birth_date = Korekiyo's birthday. |height = 188 cm (6' 2") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = O NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 81 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 18.4 |likes = Straw rope NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Air conditioning NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = Picture Scroll of Punishments Past and Present |fate = Executed by Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives = Unnamed Older Sister (Deceased) |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation= |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kenichi Suzumura}} Korekiyo Shinguji (真宮寺 是清 Shingūji Korekiyo) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Super High School Level Anthropologist (超高校級の「民俗学者」''chō kōkō kyū no “minzoku gakusha” lit.'' Super High School Level Folklorist). He has seen many places and people, and as a result, he has formed his pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty".Shinguuji's profile. Appearance Korekiyo is a tall, slim student with rather pale skin and long blackish blue hair. He has rather narrow golden eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask with a zipper on it, giving him an outlandish appearance. He wears a mask wherever he goes, and he even owns different masks for eating, showering, and other daily activities. He wears a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consists of a white shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red band around his left arm, a dark green cap, and a decorative chain dangling from it. In his Free Time events, he states that his sister tailored the suit for him while she was sick. He wears what appears to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands are notably completely covered in bandages. Shinguji Fullbody (00).png|Korekiyo's full appearance. Personality Korekiyo is an aloof and somewhat creepy person, but he is also very cool-headed and intelligent.Shinguuji's profile from the official website. He has the experience of having met to a huge variety of human beings for his cultural anthropology research and because of that, he can keep himself composed even under the confinement circumstances and believes in facing things with calm and rational approach rather than an emotional one.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154766248864/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-15 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 15.] He has a unique laugh, which sounds like "kukuku". He has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty" and he has a deep interest in it. During the killing game, he observes other students with interest in seeing what kind of beauty they will display as humans under such circumstances, seemingly not caring about their safety. His morals are stated to be a bit off, and he is even aware that his appearance and behavior cause him to come across as a potential murderer. , based on his sister, which serves as a coping mechanism against feelings of exceptional distress. While normally very calm, stress can cause him to have a panic attack, rendering him hyperventilating and unable to talk properly. However, he also seems to enjoy extreme suffering, as he believes that he is closer to his sister when in half-dead state. Korekiyo is obsessed with his sister and appears to be in love with her. He even claims they were in an incestuous relationship. Because of this, he only kills women, as he refuses to let other men close to her even if he deems them good people. In his love hotel event, it's implied that he is willing to have physical relationships with other people "out of curiosity", but he states he would never love them as he appears to consider his sister his only love.}} Talent Super High School Level Anthropologist Korekiyo is an anthropologist, to be precise, a cultural anthropologist that researches customs, legends, folklore, poetry, etc. His particular field of study is culture and ethnical customs whose historical origins have yet to be made clear, like or . He tries to inspect and elucidate those kinds of traditional customs from a rational perspective and states that cultural anthropology is like a science that tries to observe humanity itself.Meeting with Shinguuji. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony In order to study folklore, Korekiyo has visited various areas and met with many people. From that experience, he has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty". Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Relationships Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Tenko Chabashira Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi Saihara Quotes *“"Who am I", you ask? Yes, let's clarify that before anything... My name is Korekiyo Shinguji... I'm called the Super High School Level Anthropologist.” *“I'm always Thinking: "Humans have an unlimited beauty"”. *“Humans are so great.” *“Getting emotional is no good.” *“We have to be calm and logical in our search for the truth.” *“I do look like someone who sully their hands with murder, don't you think? Judging from my appearance, speech and conduct so far.” Trivia * Korekiyo's first name (是清) can translate as "just and pure". ** Korekiyo's name is ironic because the meaning is contrary to his true self. * His last name is composed of the characters 真 - meaning "true", 宮 - meaning "palace" and 寺 - meaning "temple". **Interestingly, the word 宮 miya, aside from its literal meaning, is also used to refer to (usually larger and/or more significant) Shinto shrines, while the word 寺 tera is reserved for Buddhist temples. Considering how Shintoism and Buddhism are practiced side by side in Japan, and how Japanese folk culture draws heavily from both faiths, Korekiyo's last name could be said to imply at his field of expertise. *Korekiyo's voice actor, Kenichi Suzumura, is married with Maki Harukawa's voice actress Maaya Sakamoto. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Korekiyo the 13th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. than a multiple personality disorder. **He developed this split personality during his travels, when local natives "welcomed" him by torturing him to near death. Seeing his deceased sister as a hallucination, he adopted it into a split personality and coping mechanism. **He only kills women. This is somewhat similar to Genocide Jack, who only kills men. *Korekiyo has shown some similarities to from , including being in love with a female family member and having a split personality based on said female family member. *He appears to be sadomasochistic and has a strong liking of BDSM, explaining why he likes straw rope. Even his mask resembles a bondage hood, or a Gimp mask. *He is one of the known LGBT+ individuals in the Danganronpa series. In his love hotel event, he states that all human beings are "extremely beautiful" and he is willing to have strictly physical relationships with other people regardless of gender. He claims he does this "out of curiosity" and the desire to see what kind of beauty his partners will show. *He is the only blackened who's called out by Monokuma for his crimes. *He is the first blackened whose ghost is shown in the execution.}} References Navigation ru: Корекиё Шингуджи es:Korekiyo Shinguji pl:Korekiyo Shinguji Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Deceased Category:Executed